


[podfic] Erosmancy

by Lazulus



Series: Harry Potter Works [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent Issues, Erosmancy, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise was immune to whatever it was people usually felt around his mother, for which he was profoundly grateful, since no one needed an Oedipal complex on quite that spectacular a scale, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a thorough respect for her gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Erosmancy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Erosmancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609768) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Thank you to Astolat for giving blanket permission to produce remixes/sequels/podfic/fanart/translations based on her work. Thank you as always to [The Oscar Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oscar_cat/) for beta listening and for her unending support. And thank you to Momo for re-imagining the cover art and doing a much better job of it than me!

This is the one that I was more unsure of because it was difficult to work out a voice for Blaise Zabini's mother. In the end I decided that she would have slightly accented English and no, I couldn't begin to explain where that slight accent is from! 

**Podfic of Erosmancy by Astolat, read by Lazulus**

1 hour 3 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 94MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Erosmancy.m4b) or the [MP3 / 87MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Erosmancy.mp3)

Right click save!

[Reblogging is love! ](http://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/149132546396/podfic-erosmancy-lazulus-harry-potter-j)


End file.
